


A Rarely Surprised Kryptonian

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Justice League (2017), Sexual Tension, Undercover, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: It turns out that gender was not a big deal in Krypton.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	A Rarely Surprised Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Things have been extremely frustrating here in our country and I needed an outlet, so here's superbat undercover, but not really. I'm just not sure what category to put this so, yeah. Here we go.
> 
> Happy reading!

_Clark was rarely surprised,_ heightened senses and all, but there were still some things or people that astonished him, like the time when he just got back from the dead and was hugging Diana, her arms tight around his shoulders—he could feel the power exuding from the way she holds alone—and he was too busy not minding his strength, the Amazon took him by surprise when she lifted him up and spun him around, laughing. His heart lurched and his hands unconsciously wrapped around her arms for support _—_ he blamed it to the whole 'newly resurrected' thing.

There was also that time when the whole Justice League threw a birthday party for him. At the farm house. In Smallville. How they managed that, no one told him. Fun times.

And he was having fun earlier too, when Bruce asked for Clark Kent's—not Superman's—assistance on what was supposed to be a quick reconnaissance to find out if the Intergang was making a move once again on both their turfs.

What was not fun was the moment they—actually, it was just him—got found out and had to lose 20 or so gunmen without flying or super speeding since his face was seen and definitely recognized since they heard some men shouting something along the lines of 'Daily Planet' and 'the bumbling reporter'.

Clark was actually having a hard time catching up to Bruce's pace and if he were human, he would probably be left behind with how fast Bruce ran and made turns. He almost bumped into Bruce when the man abruptly stopped next to a garbage container.

“Lose your jacket,” Bruce said as he took off his own.

Clark, even if he was startled at the tone Bruce used, shook his jacket off. He told himself that it was not the time to think of naughty things. Especially towards a teammate. They were throwing their jackets inside the container when they heard the shouts of men and a few gunshots too.

“Come on.” Bruce gritted his teeth. “We can lose them.”

Once again, they were running. Clark was still trying to digest the fact that there were people shooting at them when all of a sudden, he was dragged by Bruce in a small, hidden alley a few turns from where the gunmen were. He turned his head to get a look at Bruce and got the air knocked out of him when his nose bumped with Bruce's.

“Uh... uhm–” Clark sputtered, heart beating so hard, he thought Bruce could probably feel it.

Bruce's eyes stared at his intently, and while he was slightly catching his breath, Clark could feel the warm breath touched his cheek.

“They're going to see us so I'm going to kiss you,” Bruce said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

_Clark was rarely surprised_ , but at that moment, he was staring at Bruce in shock, wondering if he just imagined the words or heard it wrong. And what was the connection between the two anyway?!

Clark blinked a few times. “I'm sorry– what?”

“They know you, which means you have to do something they won't expect you to do.” Bruce looked calm and patient as ever despite the weird situation they were in. “Have you ever kissed a man before?”

“I'm an alien, B,” Clark deadpanned, but was still confused as hell. “And I learned that gender was not a big deal in Krypton.”

Bruce seemed to consider his answer. “But will you be okay with kissing a man?” He pressed on and Clark felt like a child being spoken to.

Clark did not know where the conversation was going, but nodded anyway. “Yeah, but does it really matter if I have kissed a man– _hmph!”_

Clark's senses closed up along with his eyes as soon as Bruce's lips touched his. He felt hands cradling his face and pulling him closer, so his own hands unconsciously held onto those strong, muscular arms. Suddenly, Bruce was the sole focus of his heightened senses. He could only hear and smell and feel and taste him. _God,_ he could taste Bruce—sweet and bitter from the Fernet Branca he was drinking earlier while they were planning. Not being able to stop himself, he swiped his tongue on Bruce's lower lip to get a more distinct taste of him. He heard a soft groan against his mouth and it had instantly gone straight somewhere south of his body. He barely heard the footsteps advancing and receding from their spot. He did not even hear the wolf-whistles from the gunmen that were supposed to be looking for them as the men passed by their spot.

Bruce growled in his lips and ravaged his mouth. Clark felt a hand leave his face only to wrap itself around his tie, pulling him closer. It was hot and he felt like combusting at how turned on he was. So when Bruce was pulling away, Clark almost followed his lips, not wanting to part from it. Both of them were panting, their breath mixing in between them. Clark watched Bruce stare at his lips for a moment before looking back at his gaze. He noticed Bruce's pupils were blown wide.

“We lost them, but they'll surely target you at work,” Bruce rasped, a little breathless. Clark could only nod, still overwhelmed by the taste of him—by the taste of Bruce's mouth.

“We need to retrieve the hard drive now before they come back so that you can write an exposé about them,” Bruce added, but neither of them moved.

There was a beat of silence.

“Clark.”

“Bruce.”

“That's your cue to superspeed the hard drive out of there,” Bruce said slowly, as if he was making sure that Clark understood him.

Clark blinked. “Oh.”

Bruce looked at him with an amused expression. “Clark.”

“Right,” Clark muttered, taking a step back. “Be right back.”

Not wasting more time away from Bruce, Clark supersped his way inside the warehouse. He realized Bruce actually led them back near the spot they were spying earlier and shook his head in fondness. Of course Bruce would have a contingency plan if they ever got seen.

Taking the hard drive and some papers that he thought would probably be helpful to their investigation, Clark went back to Bruce who was leaning against the wall casually, looking like a dream come true.

“Got them,” Clark announced, handing Bruce the hard drive and papers. “I'm not sure what these are for, but it might be helpful so I took them too.”

“Good call,” Bruce said, pocketing the hard drive and folding the papers before tucking them behind him. He looked at Clark and suddenly, his expression turned wolfish. “Now...”

Clark felt like melting on the spot. Bruce just complimented him and the way he stared was making him weak and hard. It was unfair. He did not think he would be able to handle it if Bruce would not do something else other than stare at him.

“Bruce!” Clark felt embarrassed with how whiny he sounded. “What now?”

Bruce's smirk was vicious and devilish. His eyes were twinkling in delight and mischief. Taking a step forward, he leaned in and murmured against Clark's lips, “Now, you fly us back to the lake house so I can do you.”

Clark gasped at the bold statement, but did not waste a second at scooping Bruce in his arms and flying them away from the dark alley.

* * *

Weak and satiated, Clark turned to Bruce. He caressed the man's face as he got enamored at his beauty. “I never answered your question.”

Bruce huffed, looking back at him with bright eyes that Clark rarely saw in him. Still basking in the afterglow, Clark snuggled in Bruce's arms and left a kiss on his chest.

“I've never kissed a man before you, but I don't think I'd be kissing anyone else ever again if they're not you,” Clark admitted.

“You better not.” Bruce, who seemed smug and a bit possessive, planted a kiss on Clark's lips. “I'm not one to share what's mine.”

They shared another kiss.

_Clark Kent was rarely surprised_ , but he was surprised at how easy it was to love and be loved by Bruce Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from being an outlet, I write to improve my English writing skills so any feedback will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
